shut your lips
by wentzi123
Summary: Edward's gone and I'm 9 weeks pregnant he doesn't know.Bella's pregnant and Edward has moved away and moved on with a girl he loves called Tanya.It's been 9 years and Edwards back but with Tanya, can bella and edward hide their feelings? who knows.. R/R
1. shut your lips

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just get a kick out of writing about twilight **_ all human though

_**CHAPTER 1: close your eyes**_

Edwards been gone for 1 month now, he left because Carlisle and Esme retired and wanted to move so Edward moved with them, he hasn't called or written since the first week so I lay in my bed every night and cry my self to sleep.

I'm 9 weeks pregnant and he doesn't know infact no one but Edwards's sister Alice knows not even Charlie and that's why right now my heart is running at 100 miles per hour and my baby is kicking SO hard, "Bells honey are you okay? I heard you being sick this morning" asked Charlie who was completely oblivious about my bump because of billy and fishing (oh I forgot my best friend Jacob also knows) "uhh well dad heres the thing…uhm I've been sick a lot and well you know how it is and well I think I'm pregnant... well I know I'm pregnant…." I shut my eyes and heard a quick gasp, I opened my eyes and watched Charlie go violet then red then blue and back to normal "well does your mother know?" he asked after a short while before I answered I questioned his sanity his 16 year old daughter is pregnant and he wants to know if mum knows "umm no only Jacob and Alice know" I chocked out "hmm well you'd better call and tell your mum because I know nothing about babies" he said gruffly.

"Oh Bella it's so nice to hear from you, what's up?" my mother cheerily asked "mum I have to tell you something …… I'm pregnant and I want to keep the baby" I waited for 5 minutes I said "mum are you there? Are you ok? "Uh huh I'm just organising to get a plane down there Phil's coming as well, you're not old enough to take care of a baby by yourself and for heavens sake Charlie would put the nappy on its head" she said.

_**1 week later**_

"BELLA we have to go now for your ultrasound" my mum yelled but I barely heard her I just stared down at the dirty envelope and the too familiar writing I tore it open and as I read it big fat tears silently rolled down my cheek it said…..

Dear my Bella,

Esme and Carlisle love Alaska and we're not gonna come back,

I think this is for the best you and me were never a good match

And I have moved on…. I am now with a girl named Tanya and

We are in love. I will always remember you and I'm sorry I left no reminder of me behind, please don't come looking for me I don't love you anymore.

From Edward

it was only a short 75 word but each word felt like a thousand rusty knives racking down my body, I couldn't breathe I laid down on the floor and closed my eyes.. "BELLA" my mum screamed was the last thing I heard.


	2. forever yours

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just get a kick out of writing about twilight **_ all human though

_**CHAPTER 2: forever yours**_

_Beep beep beep _I awoke groggily to an annoyingly familiar sound, I found my eyes and slowly opened them the first thing I saw was my mother staring anxiously down at me then a doctor "oh no" I groaned "oh honey your awake, I found you unconscious on the floor and I read this" she said holding my dreaded letter up it was silly but I started crying as I clutched my stomach "well Isabella if its okay with you we can now do the ultrasound" said the doctor who might I say look extremely uncomfortable I nodded my head not being able to use my voice.

Ugh the stuff they put on your stomach is freezing and feels gross "okay" said the ultrasound nurse "well I can hear a heartbeat which means the baby is in healthy condition… OH" said the nurse "well there's a surprise… congratulations Miss Swan you're having twins... ok there you can see the two pairs of feet and the heads, would you like to know the gender of your babies?" she asked I hesitated but decided it would be easier picking out clothing and cots and all that stuff "uhm sure why not" I stuttered the nurse walked out of the room to go get the tests she came back in in only minutes and sat down and said "okay so your having a baby boy and girl" she continued "their both in great shape and as long as you eat right you will be fine and it will be an easy birth" I sighed "thank-you is there anything I need to know?" I asked "well you'll have cravings and don't fight them it might effect your babies and any other questions call us or buy a book and you can consult that" she said.

_**Three days later**_

"Hey mum" I asked at breakfast "yes dear" she answered I was reading _up the duff by kaz kookie _and it said around the 10 11 12 week period I should start buying baby stuff it's called nesting…"


	3. with the rain you wash away

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just get a kick out of writing about twilight **_ all human though thanks for all your alerts and reviews if you have any ideas that you think will make the story interesting just e-mail me 

_**CHAPTER 3: with the rain you wash away**_

Even though I was unconscious the pain was still over powering, I had a feeling I wasn't in the shop anymore because the shop's floor shouldn't be this comfy I flinched ouch double the babies double the kicks, but those kicks we're the two things that saved me and my sanity I remembered my two little angels (which right now looked like tadpoles) and my heart filled with warmth screw Edward and Tanya I thought I'm saving all my love for my little babies. "Freaking hell Bella what's your problem if any tiny thing happens you just zonk down unconscious" said my annoyed best friend Alice I carefully sat up trying not to jostle them so they don't kick me "oh god Alice" I looked around yep I was in my room "I feel like a character off _neighbours or home and away_ something happens every day or week it's like gods trying to screw with me or fate just hates me" I complained, I took off my white cashmere scarf and lifted up my long sleeved ice blue cotton top slightly and rested my hand on my 10 week (which since I'm having twins is now pretty obvious) bulge. Alice stared at my bump which made self-conscious "Alice why don't you just take a photo it would last longer" I snapped "can I … feel them" she whispered surprising me I just nodded and grabbed her hand laying it slightly on my stomach where they were kicking.

After Alice left I just sat on my bed staring out my window watching the rain thinking about Edward and started crying, every drop was something about Edward and then eventually it would wash away and every time I would think _**with the rain you wash away. **_Eventually mum came home with Phil and we sat down and talked about names…. "Well for a boy I like Tohmaz but said like Thom-as, and for a girl Alhi but like ell-y…" I said I looked up at them all (Charlie had ventured into the lounge and joined in without me knowing) "Tohmaz and Alhi hmm strange but…just right they'll be as beautiful as their mother" mum said "here here" Charlie agreed "whatever you wanna call the little trouble makers is your choice but I like the names" Phil had answered so it was final I wouldn't call them it or them or babies their now Tohmaz and Alhi.

We had everyone over for dinner Alice and jasper and Rosalie and Emmett even billy and Jacob it had been great fun even when everyone had put their hands on my stomach while Tohmaz and Alhi were kicking, everyone had agreed the names were beautiful. After dinner when everyone but Alice and Jasper had gone home I asked Alice to come to the parenting classes with me she had squealed and hugged me until I said "Alice if you hugged me any tighter you will be able to feel Tohmaz and Alhi kicking me" she just laughed, apparently Alice has a surprise for me tomorrow (I hope it doesn't involve either Edward or shopping). As I was absentmindedly thinking to myself I had a sudden craving for a deep fried mars bar so I told Charlie I was going to fulfil my cravings desire and headed off down the street, as I turned the corner and saw the store was shut I grumbled to myself but turned around to head home and walked into dark short man. I know this man he was there with the cluster of men in port Angeles he seemed to remember me as well and gripped my arm tightly I was so shocked that I forgot to scream there was only a small part of my brain screaming at me to get away for the sake of Tohmaz and Alhi but his grip made it impossible as he pulled me deeper and deeper into the alley way.


	4. just another girl?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just get a kick out of writing about twilight **_ all human though thanks for all your alerts and reviews if you have any ideas that you think will make the story interesting just e-mail me  oh I just realised how short my chapters are there gonna be longer from now on!

_**CHAPTER 4:**____**just another girl?**_

I didn't know what to do so (naturally) I started crying he liked that he got a kick out of my pain he pulled my coat off and my top up my pregnant stomach seemed to distract him for a second before he tried to pull my top off suddenly all the light was blocked out by a shadow and a voice as icy as a glacier and as sharp as razor blades yelled "get off her or I will have to hurt you, you pig leave her alone she's pregnant for gods sake you dirty mongrel" the dark man actually looked scared and let go of me but before I could smack head first to the ground my saviour caught me held me to his side and punched the dark man straight in the mouth his mouth crunched with a satisfying sound. It turned out I had been gone for a while longer than I should have been gone and Charlie had called Alice to see if I had gone there she had said no and had sent Jasper to find me and lucky he did!

When I got home Phil and Renee were there Alice, Emmett and Rosalie too I groaned I hated attention but Charlie misunderstood and jumped to conclusions "oh Bella did he hurt you and the babies?" I just cried harder for the déjà vu reminded me of Edward which made me long for him so Emmett carried me upstairs (because he was the strongest) and laid me in bed. Suddenly there was voices all around me and my eyes fluttered open - it was morning – Charlie had called a doctor and doctor Greenburg had shaken me awake "okay miss swan may I check to see if your children have been harmed?" "Oh yes please" I said yanking my top up over my huge stomach he gently laid his hand over my bulge and pressed "mmm...Yes…ok...uhm ...right" he murmured to himself while he practically massaged my stomach as he drew away he said "well your lucky everything seems to be intact your babies are healthy and alive, have a nice day Mr. swan, Miss swan".

_**12:00 pm**_

"Alice" I moaned as she pulled me around shop after shop "Bella you wanna get back at Edward so bad right?" she asked I sighed and nodded "well you are going to the wedding with me and jasper, you will take Jacob and make it look like you're a thing we will get a gorgeous dress and make sure he see's you're stomach and think it's Jacob's and see that he should never of given you up for that Skank" she spat "and know it's too late, believe me Bella he's gonna remember his wedding day forever for the wrong reasons!" I sighed but secretly I was overjoyed I would see him again and he will wanna be with me but know he can't oh I wish he could though…. "Bella this is the one! Said Alice lifting a dress up that was electric blue strapless short and had a great black belt to go with it and the most beautiful blue peep toe pumps I just smiled imagining me in that outfit and grabbed it from her to try on, Alice found a black tight dress (strapless of course) with a gold belt and gold roman high heels she just grinned and we went to try them on. As I walked out of the changing room I had to admit I looked HOT "Alice lets see it!" as she walked out I gasped she looked like a supermodel and I told her so "gosh Alice how can I compare to you I think I might have to go to the wedding with someone else for him to notice me!" she just rolled her eyes "WOW Bella you look goooood your gonna be the hottest yummy new mummy" I laughed and so did she we laughed so hard until our sides hurt and for no reason! Ahh I thought this is the way to live life and only a small part of my brain reminded me that the way to live _my _life involves Edward…

_**2 months later the wedding**_

I got into the back of Alice's yellow porche and laughed to myself "watcha laughing at Bella?" she asked I chuckled and said "geez I'm so fat I can't even see my own feet" we all laughed together even though it wasn't really that funny it must be the nerves…. When we arrived at the reception I must admit I was pretty impressed the hall was all dripping with flowers and so much white! It was beautiful, Jacob knew my plan and didn't mind as long as Edward get what he deserves except he used some more adjectives to embellish that sentence… we went to our table. It was right next to where Edward would stand (naturally) "how…" I started but Alice cut me off "Bella we're relatives C'mon it's not what you know it's who you know" she grinned at me I felt the answering smile light my face.

_Bum bum bah bum bum bum bah bum _the wedding march started and Edward stood up and then cast a glance at us and like I knew he would he stared and stared at me I blushed and cast my eyes downcast ,Jacob saw all of this and leaned towards me and whispered "just play along and when I finish talking giggle it will hit him where it hurts…the heart" so when he finished I did as I was told and giggled I looked up and Edwards lips were pressed in a hard line which they stayed like for the whole ceremony.

When all the bridesmaids and page boy had gone I heard everyone gasp and suddenly all I could see was Tanya, she had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes her lips were painted red and she was wearing a huge flowy white dress (it was huge because she was huge… hugely pregnant) suddenly it clicked together of course! It was a shotgun wedding this made me sad because now I knew that if he had still loved me and stayed that would be me up there right now. They did the boring part with the vows which I tuned out and then suddenly there was clapping and Edward was kissing Tanya it made me wanna vomit. We were the first ones to reach Tanya and Edward at the reception Edward still had his lips pressed in a tight line while glancing at my 5 month round stomach and said "why hello Bella why might you be here?" which in my translation meant WHAT THE HELL I though I told you to screw off and leave me alone so why are you at my wedding glaring at my wife who I love not you? So I politely said "I warned Alice that she'd be bored so she asked me along and so I brought my Jacob oops sorry Jacob with me" which he knew actually meant that this is a crap wedding which suits you two so Alice brought me for some fun and I brought my boyfriend with me you got a problem with that? I smiled my fakest smile at Tanya and said "it was great to see you Tanya, hope _**you **_can hold onto him cause he's a piece of work" she smiled and said "oh I believe _**I **_can" as we walked away she whispered "oh don't you think I don't know that it's Edwards baby your carrying so don't play any tricks you conning whor.." but Alice pulled me away before she finished the sentence. 


	5. she's an actress

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just get a kick out of writing about twilight **_ all human though thanks for all your alerts and reviews if you have any ideas that you think will make the story interesting just e-mail me  oh I just realised how short my chapters are there gonna be longer from now on! Review please!

_**CHAPTER 5: She's an actress**_

**EDWARDS P.O.V**

_Bum bum bah bum _the wedding march drowns out the gossip and I glance for the first at Alice's table I nearly collapsed when I saw Bella my beautiful Bella sitting there glowing with JACOB BACK I saw red she blushed and looked down, Jacob whispered to her and she .. she giggled oh how I wish I was him and OH she's pregnant I nearly vomited I don't want to imagine him planting himself inside her I shudder and look away and look at Tanya my bride coming down the aisle, she was HUGELY pregnant and not even with my children with her ex boyfriends I think he's here somewhere…

Alice, Bella, Jacob and Jasper are the first one's to reach us at the reception Tanya gripped my hand even tighter and I said "why hello Bella why might you be here?" which actually meant WHAT THE HELL why are you here you're the one who sent me the letter saying that you don't love me and that you never want to see me again you did didn't you? I threw a scrutinizing look at my wife and Bella replied "I warned Alice that she'd be bored so she asked me along and so I brought my Jacob oops sorry Jacob with me" which I knew actually meant that this is a crap wedding which suits you two so Alice brought me for some fun and I brought my boyfriend with me you got a problem with that? Ouch that's harsh she smiled a tight smile at Tanya and sweetly said "it was great to see you Tanya, hope _**you **_can hold onto him cause he's a piece of work" and Tanya replied "oh I believe _**I **_can" and as we walked away she whispered something to Bella "what…" but she interrupted me with a glare and said "I just said that it was lovely to finally meet Edward's first girlfriend" "oh ok" I dumbly replied.

_**10:00**_ _**pm the wedding night**_

I was laying on the huge white bed in my grey cashmere p.j's and no top on while Tanya was in the bathroom taking off her make-up, of course we couldn't have a proper wedding night because she was already pregnant enough so we were spending it like any other night Tanya called out "Edward honey I know your thinking of her and so help me I will not sleep in the same bed as you if you do, just hop in bed I'll be out in a while they smeared me in make-up it could take a while" and she was right every few minutes my mind would wander to Bella and what she was thinking about or doing and if she was thinking of me or Jacob or ….or the babies so pulled the covers up and slid in to the bed OH it was as comfortable as it looked… it didn't take me long to drift off and dream about Bella….

_**Tanya's P.O.V**_

I sneaked a look out the bathroom door and yes he was zonked out asleep perfect!

How dare Bella come to _**my **_wedding to _**my **_Edward how dare she steal _**my**_ wedding day AND night, gosh I thought the letter I sent her (supposedly from Edward) would keep her from coming for us and writing a fake letter from Bella to Edward telling him she had moved on and didn't love him had kept him from going back it looks like I'll have to go to extremes now! So I got $500 from my purse and slid it into a envelope and scrawled (in my best imitation of Edwards writing)

Bella,

I thought I told you to stay away is that such an impossible task to do?

I will send you $500 a month if you stay away from us, you distressed Tanya my dear Tanya much and I don't want that to come over her again for the sake of our children and tell Alice to stay out of sight out of mind same with my other family tell them I don't want anything to do with them.

From Edward

I sealed it and put my trackies a long sleeved top and a jacket on and drove down to the pose office and knew they _**would **_stay out of sight out of mind and posted away the letter with Edwards's heart.


	6. life's too short, and you're almost dead

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just get a kick out of writing about twilight **_ all human though thanks for all your alerts and reviews if you have any ideas that you think will make the story interesting just e-mail me  oh I just realised how short my chapters are there gonna be longer from now on! Review please!

_**CHAPTER: 6 Life is too short, and you're almost dead**_

"Bells you have mail!" Charlie yelled so I ran down the stairs to receive my letter I whipped it up and ran to my room (as fast as a 5 and a half month pregnant lady can)

And stared down at once again my personal hell … a letter from Edward I tore it in half and saw 5 $100 notes (still intact thank god) flutter out I just stared at them incredulously and could guess what the letter said but just out of curiosity I taped the letter back together and started to read it said….

Bella,

I thought I told you to stay away is that such an impossible task to do?

I will send you $500 a month if you stay away from us, you distressed Tanya my dear Tanya much and I don't want that to come over her again for the sake of our children and tell Alice to stay out of sight out of mind same with my other family tell them I don't want anything to do with them.

From Edward

Ugh how dare he! And about his family I don't care his Tanya can distress about me all she liked but it suddenly occurred Edward loved his family more than the world itself why would he push them away now?

I had 2 guesses why and they both involved Tanya

Tanya lied to him telling him lies about his family which he stupidly believed and didn't want to be related to him... or

I had an image of Edward sitting at a desk writing the letter out while Tanya held either a gun at her head or his.

The second one seemed silly but Tanya looked like she would go to extremes to get what she wanted and Edward would rather push me and his family away than die or have his children die ….or a possible third one

He really did write it without Tanya knowing and he really didn't want to see us ever again!

The third (sadly) seemed the most likely and before I could move or think about anything else Alice was sitting beside me ripping the letter from my hands and wiping something wet from my cheeks "WHAAAAAT" Alice screamed so loud it made me jump, before I could find something to light the note and money on fire with Alice had gathered it all up and was saying "Bella I know you'll either want to light it all on fire or cut it up or something dramatic but you'll need this money for Tohmaz and Alhi we're going to make them an account and put all the money into it so Edward does have some input to their life ok?" and before I could answer she continued "and we're gonna staple this to your wall" she said holding up the note "and every time you think about forgiving Edward or going to find him a tell him you MUST look at the note and remember how his jerkiness wouldn't want his Mrs. So distressed and every time that happens you will go and hug your children and tell them that they don't need a father OK?" I just nodded and laid down staring at the note Alice was stapling to the door.

_**2 months later**_

I tore open a familiar note with $500 in it and a letter saying

Bella,

Heres your money you know the deal…stay away

From Edward

I gave Alice the money to put in the account and stared at the note stapled to the wall and hugged myself while whispering "you don't need a father".

After I got the note I had another appointment with the ultrasound again so we drove over to the clinic and again I had to put the gooey stuff on my stomach except the difference was HUGE if you know what I mean, my stomach had grown immensely and I asked the nurse "you sure it's not a elephant in there?" she just laughed and said "it's a good sign it means their healthy and strong" she gently laid her hands on my stomach for a quick checkup and a baby kicked her hand.. Hard I winced and the nurse said "wow I bet you really felt that didn't you? Looks like you have a little footballer in there" my mum chimed in "and a can-can dancer" I just winced as they kicked me again and knew there is no bloody way that I'm gonna be pregnant again.

"Well you're due on September 24th and doctor Marcs will deliver the babies".

When I got home I muttered "shoot" because the school holidays were nearly over and I had to study and study hard! So I went to my room and tried to cram as much info about the World War II as I could into my mind and just about when I was finished I had a huge ripping pain in my stomach and I screamed a blood curdling scream Charlie and Renee came running and as soon as Renee saw me she knew what was happening and yelled "they wanna come ITS TOO EARLY" and soon she was commanding us about "Charlie call an ambulance and dr. Marcs Bella can you walk?" she asked me I just feebly nodded and lumbered down the stairs and by then the ambulance had come and were towing me onto a stretcher as my yowls of agony echoed off the walls.

When we got to the emergency room Dr. Marcs was already there at the ready to help me and my babes I was already 1 centimeter dilated this is bad cause at 10 centimeters the baby starts to come so I started screaming "doctor help me please keep them in there HELP THEM" he just nodded which oddly comforted me. Soon enough they got them back in and the contractions had stopped they said they had to keep me in for a while. After 12 days of being hospitalized I was aloud home but under strict instructions I couldn't leave my bed and stay as still as possible I could only get out of bed to go to the bathroom, only 1 short shower a day no getting dressed, making breakfast and no lifting anything heavier than a book and constricted to my bed for at least eight weeks. Which left me with minimal amounts of books and a lot of time thinking to myself which isn't good when all I seem to think about is Edward… and Tanya and if he's thinking about me or her or what he's doing… I wonder if he was thinking about me what he would be thinking…..

_**Edward's P.O.V **_

I'm laying in bed and it's been exactly 2 months and 13 days since I've seen my Bella and I want to see her so bad right now even though its 11:00 at night and I have a beautiful wife at my side… it's just she's not the person I want her to be everyday and every few minutes I think of Bella I've called her house when Tanya's out but I always either get Charlie and Renee who tell me to go away and leave Bella alone I've even tried calling her on her mobile but she must of changed her number, it's what I deserve at least. But every rejection feels like a fresh slap in the face and Tanya's changed like now that I've married her she can stop acting nice and sweet and be the REAL Tanya, I suddenly couldn't be in the same room as Tanya and my thoughts so I drove to the nearest bar to drown out my sorrows.

_**7 drinks later**_

"Ugh sir do you want me to call a taxi for you?" asked the bartender who had two heads I just stared at him and talked garbage then I got off my stool and walked out the door to my car. I was driving home to tell Tanya it straight I wanted a divorce and I wanted my Bella back but all I remember was the loud crunching sound of my car slamming into another and the screaming coming from everywhere……


	7. if i died inside would anyone realise?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just get a kick out of writing about twilight **_ all human thanks for all your alerts and reviews if you have any ideas that you think will make the story interesting just e-mail me  there since it's the holidays I'll try to put up at least 1 to 2 chapters every day I have no life!! Haha Review please!

_**CHAPTER 7: If I died inside would anyone realise?**_

"And to wrap up the news tonight a Mr. Edward Cullen has had an accident if he has any family or friends could they please come up to 's hospital to properly identify him and possibly his wife Mrs. Tanya Cullen was in the accident" my heart shot out of my chests and up into the sky "oh" I gasped Edward was hurt.

Screw the doctor's instructions I dived out of bed and into my car As I drove over to the hospital I kept on telling myself that my heart did that because I was so close to Alice and Jasper and I felt bad for them my mind was avoiding the truth.. Oh the truth was so painful because every time I even thought a little about it my heart would squeeze just a little harder.

When I got to the hospital Alice And Jasper where there as well filling in documents when I walked up to her Alice looked at me like I was crazy "Bella why are you here you could go into early labour again!" "Oh Alice I have to see him oh please let me see him I won't say anything stupid please please please" I begged she sighed and reminded me "just remember your children don't need a father" then she turned and looked at the doctor and he gestured with his arms "this way please miss" and I followed the doctor into room 301 the doctor left to give us some privacy "Bella" Edward croaked sounding happy but confused this confused me why on earth must he be happy to see me after all the money… oh well my mind screamed he's alive and alright! I shuffled over to his side and knelt down with my belly bulging over the side his arm rested against Tohmaz and Alhi and it felt nice like we were an actual family, his head lolled to the side and he said "may I?" gesturing with his hand to my stomach I blushed and mumbled sure he gently laid his hand against my stomach while they were kicking and laughed "it's Jacob's" he said not meaning it as a question, before I could even protest and tell him the whole story there was a cough and our heads looked over at the door and there was Tanya in a wheelchair with both her legs plastered up. Edward moaned and actually started crying when he saw what he had done to his wife she wheeled herself to his side and I realised that her stomach wasn't big anymore so did he "I didn't kill…" he asked she just shook her head and smiled "Edward honey we have a baby girl called Elizabeth" then she turned to me and said "Bella may me and Edward have a moment alone?" I couldn't say anything and just stood up and walked out of the room, when I got to the door Edward called out "Bella … can we… I mean can I…?" I pitied him after all he's done to me what does he want tea?? A coffee down the nearest cafe and talk out 'problems' out I just whispered "leave it be Edward" and walked out to Alice. All I can remember was me stumbling out blind with tears to find Alice and laughing because the déjà vu was huge it was the exact same thing that happened when he left and when I found out I was pregnant… Alice is always there for me. When I woke up I was at home and Alice was downstairs making me breakfast Charlie had already gone off to fish and when she came in she asked the obvious question "did you….did he..." she trailed off I just shook my head and answered "he thought they were Jacobs and I nearly told him but then Tanya wheeled herself in…" she sat down beside me and asked "Wheeled???" "Mm huh…. She broke both her legs and I heard giving birth does that to you …" "oh she finally gave birth did she?? I was talking to Edward before and it's not even his it's her ex's" I sighed thank-god for some reason I was SO relieved but for no reason well that's what I told myself at least.

_**Edwards P.O.V**_

The doctor stood at the end of my bed explaining what had happened "Mr. Cullen I believe you were quite intoxicated while at the wheel and very distressed well while you were out your wife went into labour and realizing you weren't there she had to drive herself which was the car you crashed into, you lost quite a bit of blood and your wife broke 2 legs luckily the baby wasn't harmed and right now I must attend your wife but I believe there is some family here to see you good-bye" I just nodded and after a little while Alice strode in and said "your lucky we were here already and if Bella comes here god help me I will strangle you Edward" just then I noticed the angle she was cradling her stomach I gestured towards her stomach "looks like there are congrats at hand here" she just blushed and nodded I sighed and while looking at the ceiling I said "Tanya's gone into labour" strangely Alice started yelling at me "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO BELLA???" she coughed and lowered her voice "I did the math and Tanya's too pregnant so just tell me the truth when you were with her did you cheat on Bella?" I was shocked I gazed in to her eyes and explained "no, when me and Tanya got together she was already 2 or 3 months pregnant it's not mine it's her ex boyfriend's and he doesn't know about it… well her I should I say, Tanya's all set on having a baby girl…." I trailed off "well Edward I have to go and remember if Bella comes I will strangle you!"

_**Half an hour later**_

The door opened and … Bella stepped through at first I was like crap Alice will kill me then I was confused she never wanted too see me again right?? And then I was so happy that she was here, she shuffled forward after I croaked out "Bella" and sat next to my bed her HUGE belly flopping on the bed I rested my arm next to it and gestured "May I?" she blushed and mumbled "sure" I gently laid my hand on her stomach and felt a kick and her wincing I laughed then I turned serious "it's Jacobs" I accused. Someone coughed and my head snapped up and I saw Tanya in a _wheelchair _I groaned and started crying HOW EMBARRASING!! She wheeled forward and clearly said "Edward honey we have a baby girl called Elizabeth" then she turned to Bella and sharply said "Bella may me and Edward have a moment alone?" oh gosh what does she wanna say now?? Bella just stood up and headed towards the door but before she walked out I said "Bella … can we… I mean can I…?" she glared at me and said "leave it be Edward" and walked out, I knew what that tone and look meant it meant yeah as if! I suddenly remembered Tanya's presence and turned to her all she said was "I thought you had gone back to her... And then it was all a blur from there… never do that to me again Edward promise me that and promise you'll never go back to her please" I just mumbled "scouts honour" and let the morphine take over.

_**Bella's point of view**_

Its September 13th my birthday ugh and exactly 1 week till my babies are due suddenly there was a ripping pain in my stomach which was all too familiar and then there was water everywhere Alice was over to celebrate my birthday so I yelled "ALICE THEIR COMING ALL SYSTEMS GO!!" she ran me to her car and I was breathing deeply.

When we got to the hospital I was fully dilated and was pushing and pushing HARD "ARGHHHHHH" crap I thought it hurts SO bad Alice was staring at me and was turning a light shade of green "uhm Bella I have to tell you something I'm pregnant…" "ARGHHHHH WHAAAT!?!?!?!?!?" and then suddenly the doctors yelled she's done and I blacked out.


	8. going over my head

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just get a kick out of writing about twilight **_ all human thanks for all your alerts and reviews if you have any ideas that you think will make the story interesting just e-mail me  there since it's the holidays I'll try to put up at least 1 to 2 chapters every day I have no life!! Haha Review please!

_**CHAPTER 8: The Lock Down**_

_**Tohmaz's and Alhi's 9**__**th**__** b'day**_

"Mum wake up wake up!!" screamed Tohmaz "please mum c'mon I want my presents!!" chimed in Alhi "okay, okay give Mum a minute and you'll get your presents" I groaned.

I was flipping pancakes when Alice strode in holding her son Thom's hand and cradling her 8 month pregnant stomach Jasper walked in after her, Tohmaz and Alhi ran up to Thom started talking gibberish and ran outside I stared after them wondering where my little babes went "Happy 25th birthday Bella" said Alice hugging me "wow Alice if you get any bigger you might explode! When are you due?" I asked, she turned to Jasper "when am I due?" jasper answered immediately "October 12th" she smiled and turned to me "ooh are those pancakes I'll have one!" she exclaimed settling down on my couch _**ring ring ring **_"oh just let me get that" Alice said flipping her phone open "hello? …. What! Why … but Bella...and... TODAY!?!?" she shrieked "good-bye" she turned to jasper and he whispered "today? Gosh that gives up about one hour to tell her and calm her down". "Bella can you come with me please?" said Alice gesturing with her hands to go up stairs I just trudged up to my bedroom and swung around to face Alice. She sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her, after I sat down she took my hands and said "Bella please don't have a fit but Edward and Tanya are moving to forks…..today, with their daughter Elizabeth" I felt like the earth had dropped but I also felt the soaring high in my heart.

I ran down the stairs and went outside and hugged both my kids saying "you don't need a father" "UGH mum please don't hug me it's so ... uncool" said Tohmaz but Alhi hugged me back and said "mum you always say that! And you never really told us about dad…." I just shook my head and said "you don't need to hear that yet". After Alice and Jasper left (with Tohmaz to have a play) I made Alhi a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch and sat down reading _Romeo and Juliet _for some reason I always get het up about this book because seriously! If William Shakespeare wanted to make it as real as life it self then Romeo should have run off with Rosaline after a month leaving Juliet brokenhearted and maybe pregnant… true life you don't fall In love and stay together forever… or in this case kill ones self for true love "gah true love.. No such things" I grumbled frowning at the book I hadn't seen Alhi walk up and watch me she sighed and said "mum don't read that… you know how annoyed you get and on your birthday….." I put down the book and gazed at her I sighed and patted next to me "I think it's time you learn about your dad…" she enthusiastically jumped next to me "well he left me when I was 16 and I found out I was pregnant with you two…" I said visioning it as if I was there right now "and the first time I saw him was when I was 6 months pregnant at his and his new girlfriends wedding…" I flinched remembering the real meaning behind his words but continued "then…. Only Alice knows this but he pays me $500 every month to stay away from him and I put it into your account and to pay the bills and things like that, I know you'll probably hate me for taking money to keep him away from you two but in a way it means he has an impact on your lives at least…" Alhi seemed deep in thought "I can see why you took the money and I'm not mad mum but… why did you decide to tell me now??" she finally said I whispered "their moving back here today with his wife and step daughter Elizabeth…".

_3 hours later_

I decided to take a walk outside to get a breath of fresh air and walked down the street to where I worked... me and Alice own a little boutique down the street and we make all the clothes ourselves but today Alice was on maternity leave and I took the day off for my birthday, we had a young girl working in there called Clair who was really nice. Once I reached my destination I turned to go to the grocery store to buy some milk, bread and other essentials.

I grabbed a basket and strolled the aisle, when I had everything I needed I turned to go down the chocolate aisle to get some comfort food when a too familiar velvet voice chuckled and said " my, my you haven't changed one bit Miss Swan" I slowly rotated to face Edward Cullen I stiffly nodded and said "Edward it was **such a pleasure** seeing you but I have to get back to my daughter…" but before I could even take a step he said "no don't go it's pouring outside and I noticed you walked please let me give you a lift…" I nodded trying not to have an improper vision that involved me and Edward and a car… but failing. When I gave him directions to my new house and he'd found it as I was getting out he said "well I guess I should go…" I knew that tone "fine, come in Edward" he chuckled lightly and walked in I did a double take as I got in when Alice rushed forward as said "Bella I have to warn you Ed…" just then she noticed him standing behind me and said "Whoa??" I just commanded them up to my room away from the children watching with wide eyes. When we got to my room Alice turned to Edward and said "Why'd you come back? You're hurting everyone around you!" Edward seemed shocked and whispered "what'd I do? So what I married Tanya and you don't like her doesn't mean you should stop talking to me altogether!" I just silently pointed to the note restapled to my wall which said

Bella,

I thought I told you to stay away is that such an impossible task to do?

I will send you $500 a month if you stay away from us, you distressed Tanya my dear Tanya much and I don't want that to come over her again for the sake of our children and tell Alice to stay out of sight out of mind same with my other family tell them I don't want anything to do with them.

From Edward

He walked forward and read it with a disgusted look on his face "I never sent this I wouldn't…" I snapped at him "then who did your subconscious?" I got my other letter from Edward which told me that he doesn't love me anymore and he said "No Bella I still loved you I was gonna come back but then I got that letter from you telling me that you never wanted to see me again I still love you…" I shook my head wow he was a good liar and said "Edward you've tormented me enough and I never sent you a letter not once please just go please just get out" my voice going up an octave. After he left I crumpled up on my bed to cry how dare he say he loved me! It was not true! And what letter? Alice just sat with me rubbing my back and shushing my sobs like I was a little girl until my kids came upstairs and sat with me telling me it was okay that they were there for me I just cried harder because I was a lousy mum and they deserved better! "Bella I think I'll take the kids to my house for tonight, you have a lot to think about… is that ok?" I nodded that was good Alice could take care of them better than I can she got up and took their hands "c'mon kids mummy needs some time to herself your coming to Aunty Alice's house ok!" "yayyy" Alhi and Tohmaz chorused.

_10:00 pm_

I knew what I had to do so I called Alice "hi Alice I know this is strange but can I please have directions to Edwards house? Yes yes I know I'll call you tomorrow okay thanks bye" I ran outside to my car still in my p.j's with mascara running down my face from before, I looked a mess but I didn't care I drove all the way to Edwards house and sat out the front in my car for 10 minutes until I took a deep breath and went and knocked on his door he answered with a confused expression on his face then he smiled and let me in. I stood pacing in his lounge room until I finally asked "where's Tanya and Elizabeth?" "Oh Tanya took Elizabeth to see her grandparents so I stayed here" he answered I just mumbled "mm huh" and continued "I don't know how to phrase this Edward but…" I had turned away from him now I faced him he was closer than I thought and smiling my favorite crooked smile I lost all track of thought and flung my arms around his neck and kissed him with my mind screaming that this was insanity! But I just ignored my brain once again stupidly and kept on kissing him surprisingly he kissed me back swinging my legs around his waist and climbing the stairs and laying me down on his bed still kissing me….not even stopping to think at all.


	9. love is difficult but is it real?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I just get a kick out of writing about twilight **_ all human thanks for all your alerts and reviews if you have any ideas that you think will make the story interesting just e-mail me  there since it's the holidays I'll try to put up at least 1 to 2 chapters every day I have no life!! Haha Review please!

_**CHAPTER 9: love is difficult but is it real?**_

_Oh crap_ _crap crap please tell me it was just a wonderful dream _I opened my eyes OH NO it wasn't! I could sense that he was awake as well and that he also knew I was awake because he started making circles on my back with his hand, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see him gazing down at me with happy eyes "crap" I said "what is it love" he asked "well I kinda came over here with a plan but that kinda threw it off…" I got out of the bed to put my p.j's back on and sat back down he scooted into a sitting position and faced him, "Edward you know how I was pregnant 9 years ago?" he just nodded "well I had twins a little boy and a little girl" "yes" he agreed "and you thought they were Jacobs…" "Yes" he said again "their yours…" I whispered he looked confused "when you left I found out I was two months pregnant and of course you're the only person I had had sex with so I knew they were yours" his smile and confusion vanished "really?" he asked I nodded dumbly "you never told me…. Bella I think you need to leave" I just stood up and ran out to my car and drove home.

When I got home Jacob was out the front of my house waiting for me, mine and Jacob's relationship had only been physical over the years so we weren't really a couple even though the kids loved him "morning sunshine" he called out "oh great the good time just keep coming don't they" I grumbled to myself when I walked over to him he grabbed my face and kissed me… I knew what this meant I knew what he wanted. So for some strange reason I kissed him back and Jacob and I started off where Edward and I left off.

God I pretty much hated myself right now my kids deserved better than this a better mum not one who goes whoring off with two men gosh might as well get them to pay me to seal the deal! I turned to Jacob while unfolded my self from the bed cover and told him the truth "I went to Edward house last night Jacob to tell him about Alhi and Tohmaz but we kinda… you know…" he gave me a disgusted look and I put my hands on my head he said "Bella I don't want to be with someone who only wants me for cheer up sex in fact I don't want to be near you right now… Billy and I are moving to Seattle I'll come down for visits but please stay away from me we need a lot of time apart" he got out of the bed and put his clothes back on and strode out of the room. I would deserve it if I lost both of them, suddenly there was a knock at the door and a voice yelling "Bella I know your in there so let me in you need to explain!" oh great Alice and the kids. I let her in and took her upstairs to my room locking the door on my way in, "Bella you better have a good excuse why your hair is messed up and you're just wearing a dressing gown AND why at 10:00 last night you called me up wanting directions to your ex's house without explanation!" wow she actually went red after saying that whole sentence I said "I went to Edwards to tell him about the kids but we got distracted.." "by what" she interrupted I sighed " okay, okay we had… sex and then I told him about Alhi and Tohmaz so he kicked me out and when I got home Jacob was waiting for me and you know how it is and all…." Her eyes widened "I know I'm a horrible person and now I've lost them both".

_**Edward's P.O.V**_

_Their yours their yours their yours _Bella's voice kept ringing in my head even after she left I'm a dad? An actual honest to god dad not a step dad a biological father, and all this time I thought they were Jacobs all the time I lost looking after someone else's kids and I have not one but two of my own. _**Ring ring ring**_ I sighed when I looked at the caller I.D "what is it Alice?" "You just kicked her out did you? What'd she do wrong? She didn't correct your suspicions that they were Jacobs SO WHAT! You're the one who left her pregnant and she would have been alone if she didn't have me!" her voice leaking with acid "why'd you call Alice?" "Because I just spent the last hour eating a tub of rainbow ice-cream with Bella while she cried over you Once again!! Do you know how hard it's been for her juggling a job, two kids and a life!? All without you their dad who's suppose to be there for them all through thick and freaking thin, every time I even said one word out of line about you she would say what should she expect and cry harder and I finally just got her to sleep!" I just pressed the end button for the guilt already seeped through my veins like ice I jumped up and ran down to my car to go over to Bella's to fix this.

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I heard a car roll up as I lay in bed awake oh what now I thought to myself what else bad is going to happen to me today how about a tornado kills my whole family leaving me or a social worker takes my babe's away from me! There wasn't even a knock they just opened the door and walked in this made me confused only I did that and my kids went off to sally's (our next door neighbors daughter) house "Bella? Bella where are you" I chocked up what is he doing here? Probably coming to take a swing at me then I stopped how could I think such a thing I was turning evil... no even worse I was turning into Tanya this thought hit home as I scurried down the stairs probably in the wrong clothes… (I was just wearing my black lace underwear and pink silk dressing gown) I walked up to Edward and demanded "What the? Edward what do you want?" throwing my arms in the air while accidently letting go of my robe which was the only thing covering up my underwear he hugged me pressing my body to his when he let go he said "Alice called me and I'm so sorry Bella I'm such a jerk" he got on his knees taking my hand while saying "please forgive me Bella I'll be yours forever if you just forgive me I don't deserve it but please find it in your dear sweet heart to forgive me" crap he makes me look like Hitler he kicked me out of his house and I had sex with another person straight afterwards and **he's **the one who's on the floor begging for forgiveness bah what's wrong with the world? Next thing you know the Easter bunny will hop in looking for eggs! I just said "what about Tanya?" "We'll find some way out of that together!". After me and Edward made up we got 'distracted' once again then I said he should get back home because Alhi and Tohmaz will be coming home wanting dinner in half an hour, I decided that next week they would meet him… I called Alice and invited her and Rosalie over to discuss it. I told them the whole story finishing with "what do you think?" Rosalie seemed to ponder but Alice got to the straight to the case "he's a bastard Bella you deserve better!" she growled "Bella do you love him?" asked Rosalie I thought about it "yes I think I actually do" I admitted once I had said that Alice softened up "well you should call him and me and Rosalie have plans to make" Alice said suspiciously. Once Edward came over I sat him down and we talked, we talked about what has happened so far up until this day and why we did certain things in our life, then Edward came and sat beside me leaning over to kiss me I leaned in fully until I was on his lap with my arms wrapped around his neck, I lifted him up from the couch and he grabbed my right thigh hoisting it up around his waist and doing the same with my other leg he walked and pressed me to the wall then carried me upstairs to the bed…

"I can't believe you lost all your baby weight so fast!" Edward exclaimed drawing patterns once again with his hand I just laughed because it tickled; I rolled over so I was lying on top of him and started kissing him he suddenly flipped me over so he could be on top when I heard a little voice "mama?" "Shoot" I yelled lifting the covers over us I looked up "yes Alhi sweetheart?" she stared at Edward "is that Jacob? Hi Jake" she squealed I looked over to see that he was partially covered and the pain in his eyes when she said that "no sweetie this is your father… Edward he popped in for a visit last night and he was so tired he fell asleep!" she stared bewildered then said "like Jacob always does? Any way you told me and Tohmaz that we didn't need a dad and he was no good leaver!" "Guess I deserve that" I heard Edward mutter Alhi shifted forward a little until she was at Edwards's side then she leant down and whispered in his ear "I'm glad you came back for us daddy mummy's smile is always upside down and I heard aunty Alice say that now you're back mummy is looking a whole lot better…" then she kissed him and ran off squealing to Tohmaz "daddy's here daddy's here".

Edward stayed for breakfast and a little while after, dutifully playing the play station with Tohmaz then he looked at his watch saying "I have to go Tanya gets back soon, can't have her waiting" he kissed me good-bye and telling the kids he's be back soon.

_**Two hours later**_

I don't know what Edward told Tanya but two hours after he left and I took the kids off to school someone knocked at my door loudly, I opened it a fraction to see Tanya standing there with a blank expression on her face "Bella can I come in?" she asked pushing past me "sure" I mumbled when I walked in after she turned around and snapped "so you've been spending time with _**my **_husband" I just nodded so she stepped forward and slapped me hard across the face I gasped and punched her in the mouth, she pounced on me pulling my hair and hitting me I punched her continually in the gut until she stopped so she pushed me as hard as she could (which was pretty hard) so I toppled over and fell onto my huge pure glass coffee table the last thing I felt was the soaring pain and hearing Alice 10 min later saying "OH MY GOD" but then the black took over and I went under…


End file.
